Magic the Gathering: A Dark Battle
by AWolf94
Summary: I decided to write down one of the games I played. This is what came out. The disclaimer goes as such. I do not own MtG, or the idea I used. I got that from killerbunny1192's story. Thanks! T for language


Magic: the Gathering

A dark battle

By: AWolf94

Disclaimer is in summary

It was the middle of summer. A lone Planeswalker trudged through a familiar swamp. This was familiar territory, he enjoyed it. The mountains on the edge of the swamp were also familiar territory. But something wasn't right. The swamp seemed a little different. There was also a new forest on the end of the swamp opposite the mountains. The swamp and forest looked sickly, twisted. It was a sort of contrast to his swamp and mountains which emanated a sense of dread. The Planeswalker didn't look the part of the dark mancer he was. He wore a white T-shirt with blue jeans and black shoes. His hair was clean-cut and blond which went well with his green eyes. However, he was in fact, a dark mancer.

He recognized the intrusion of this new landscape as a Planeswalker attempting to muscle in on his territory. He wouldn't allow that to happen. He knew a battle would ensue, so he placed a shield around him. The shield would protect him from most attacks, but not forever. He ventured into the forest searching for the intruder. He heard the a sort of mechanized skittering. He looked around and saw nothing. He did recognize that he would need something to fight with. He summoned a vampire, Barony Vampire. "Barony, keep an eye out. This foe seems to be hiding in the trees."

No sooner than the Planeswalker gave the order, a mechanized creature sprinted from the trees and attacked him. Barony Vampire had no time to react. The creature, an Ichorclaw Myr, went straight through the shield and left a gash in his lower side. "Gah, damn. What the hell?"

"Master, are you well?" The vampire asked.

"Yes, I must be more alert in the future." The Planeswalker said. He then summoned another vampire, Bloodthrone Vampire.

"Barony, seek out the enemy, strike and return." The vampire nodded and ran off into the forest. "Bloodthrone, intercept any attacks that come my way."

"Understood, Master." The mechanized skittering came again. The myr was nearby. It also sounded bigger. It came out three times its previous size and charged at the Planeswalker. Bloodthrone Vampire, however, leaped up and attacked the much more powerful being. She dented its head, but it ran its claw through her and tossed her body away. It retreated back into the forest shrinking as it went.

Barony Vampire returned. "Are you well, Master?"

"Yes, Bloodthrone Vampire sacrificed herself to save me." He then summoned another vampire, Crossway Vampire.

"This had better be good, I was enjoying myself." She snapped.

"It is; I believe that this Planeswalker utilizes Poison. The attacks that are used go through my shield, and Poison is one of those things that just isn't protected against by my shield. Crossway, I need you to help me protect my territory."

"Fine, sound's fun." Crossway said. The Planeswalker nodded at Barony, she left to attack the enemy once again.

The myr returned. Crossway lunged herself at it. She stabbed her knife into its metal sheets. It was protecting its limbs well. It ran its claw through her abdomen. It didn't kill her immediately, though. She took her knife and plunged it into the flesh like ligaments connecting the head to the rest of the myr. The myr whirred down, and Crossway Vampire chuckled, "Damn, I thought I'd get to have a little more fun than this."

"I thought you would too." The Planeswalker said. Crossway Vampire died on top of her prey. Barony Vampire returned to find the myr dead, she then noticed something stuck in a tree. "Master, there seems to be something here." She stated, pointing out the object. He walked over and pulled it out.

"What is it, Master?" Barony Vampire asked.

"This, my dear, is a Demon's Horn. I'm rather glad that I found this."

"I hope it he…" She never finished that statement. A bolt of magic came from the forest and hit Barony in the back. It stuck there. "Barony, are you okay?"

"I still live, Master. I can still…" The bolt exploded and Barony Vampire fell dead face first into the dirt. At the same time, the Planeswalker felt a great pain where his injury was. He fell to one knee. At that moment, a beast with a giant head came forward and attacked him. Like the myr it passed through his shield, though this one was twice as bad as the myr.

Before the creature could leave, the Planeswalker was able to cast one spell. "You, creature. You will return to your master. You will attack, and you will harm your master. This I command you." The creature left. He was sure that the enemy would feel more pain. He returned to his feet, "Traitorous Blood, always a fun spell. He wandered around the forest, he couldn't think of what else to do. He used up his energy on that last spell. He hoped that the enemy was feeling the pain.

There was a familiar rushing noise, he turned to see the creature attacking again. He was knocked over. The creature ran back into the woods before the Planeswalker could do anything. He needed to do something, he summoned, not a vampire, but he raised a zombie. "Arise, Abattoir Ghoul!"

The being rose from the ground, one could tell he used to be a butcher when he lived. "Abattoir Ghoul, when that beast attacks again, you will kill it. Understand?" The zombie groaned. The Demon's horn glowed, the shield around him strengthened. For all the good that would do.

Two beasts emerged from the forest. Abattoir Ghoul rammed his butcher's knife into the creature three times, effectively killing it. He shield also strengthened. The second beast, did attack the Planeswalker. However, unlike the previous attacks, this was stopped by his shield. It was weakened, but it stopped the attack. He let loose a sigh of relief. He didn't expect for his enemy to have normal creatures to attack with… assuming they were the creatures of his enemy. It was entirely possible that the enemy could be working with another Planeswalker, one like Garruk Wildspeaker. He cast another spell. "Abattoir Ghoul, I give you Unholy Strength!" The zombie started growing. He was far uglier, but all the more powerful. "Abattoir Ghoul, attack my enemy!" The zombie staggered off into the woods.

The beast from earlier returned. Again, its attack was repelled by the shield. The beast retreated, and the Planeswalker laughed at the measly attack the beast attempted.

Abattoir Ghoul returned with more blood on his blade. "Abattoir Ghoul, with this, take to the skies, and strike my enemy!" He cast the enchantment Shiv's Embrace, and the zombie took off and attacked the enemy. With a foe that powerful, no one would be able to survive!

That was his thought… until he inexplicably became weaker. "What? What's happening?"

He wandered through the woods, until he came to a clearing. In that clearing there was the beast he'd killed earlier along with the beast he let escape, a metallic hound, a creature that looked like a humanoid vulture, the Planeswalker Garruk Wildspeaker, and a little girl. Abattoir Ghoul was attacking the little girl whose shield still held.

"Ah, you've come to us." She stated. "I have no doubts that you would be feeling a little weak. Your only creature is a little preoccupied. I would say this battle is over." She turned to the vulture creature. "Hand of the Praetors, finish him!"

Hand of the Praetors? That creature was legendary, it could infect people from a distance, it also strengthened those who allied with it. He saw the creature descend upon him. It thrust its hand into his chest, and then pulled it out.

The Planeswalker collapsed, his breath was shaky. He tilted his head up to see his enemy. The zombie had fallen apart. He had no energy. He couldn't do anything. She raised her hand to tell the others to stay back. She walked towards her defeated opponent. "This is the mighty Death mancer, Timothy? I expected more of a challenge."

"So who the hell are you?" Timothy asked in a shaky voice. This girl, like himself, defied the normal look of a dark Planeswalker. She was short, maybe eight or nine. She wore a light pink dress with pink sandals.

"My name is Elizabeth, I am the mistress of poisons. Good bye, Timothy. May you never rise again." She took a small dagger from the side of her dress and plunged it though his shield and into the side of his head.

Teh end


End file.
